He was like the Sun
by sunkissedvampire
Summary: Allen's mind falls deeper into the darkness that surounds him, when suddenly, he hears a song that leads him to an unknown exorcist in another time. His friends follow soon after and they learn that all is not what it seems. AllenXoc, Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note~ Yeah, I'm taking a break from my Chronicles of Riddick fic to write this one, don't worry though, I haven't forgotten it. Anyways, this idea came to me just before I went on a road trip with my family and there will be parts of said trip in here. Before reading this fic I advise you to go on you tube and listen to the song 'when the day met the night' by Panic at the disco.

Disclaimer~ I do not own any DGM.

* * *

He stood at the window, his hands resting gently on the sill. Thoughts swirled in his mind and he was ready to go insane, well, more so than usual. As he stared out the window the dark stormy clouds seemed to pull back and the full moon was revealed, bathing the surrounding room in pale light.

"When will the fighting end?" he muttered. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared at his left hand; the black skin was almost as hard as stone.

Allen lifted said hand to his heavily bandage torso. It had only been a few days since he had stabbed himself with his own sword, and ever since he couldn't sleep. There was no actual whole in his chest, but it was severely burned, and pained him greatly.

How long would it be? How long would it be until he could no longer remember who he was and who his loved ones were? How long till he could no longer control himself?

The questions surfaced in his mind and he clenched his fists. He was driving himself mad with these thoughts, and with the guilt he felt. Every once in a while he would grin when someone got hurt, or his eyes would flash a bright yellow, and he could FEEL himself change, and he could barely control it. These happenings were few, and far in between, but they scared him.

He lifted his head and looked out the window once more, but he glanced at the dark figure that stood behind him in the reflection. It's ever smiling face seemed to be leering at him in anticipation. Allen shivered, for he had begun to realize something over the weeks it had been present, it was getting closer to him. Every few days it would be closer to him than before, he feared it was becoming a part of him. He was forgetting what he had told Cross all those weeks ago, that he wouldn't let the 14th have him or his loved ones.

Allen shook his head and pushed himself away from the window and walked out of the current room he was in. He walked down the halls of the base still deep in thought. It was late at night so most of the base was asleep. As Allen turned a corner he heard a faint sound.

"Music?" he said allowed.

It sounded like it was coming from one of the gates to the ark. But it wasn't the song used to control it, in fact, it didn't even sound similar to the music of this time. A soft female voice drifted down the hall.

"In the middle of summer…when the day met the night…~"

It was fading in and out, almost like it was a far away signal. As the voice came again Allen ran, he didn't know why, but his soul longed for that song. He ran down the hall and turned a corner, nearly knocking over Lavi, who had been coming back from a midnight snack. Lavi jumped back just in time and watched as Allen ran past.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Lavi said with a shrug, obviously misinterpreting Allen's haste for something completely different. Lavi looked ahead of him only to see a golden blur speeding right for his head. He ducked and turned, watching Timcanpy follow his master. Lavi blinked his one good eye and glanced around before putting his hands behind his head and walking away casually. He was halfway down the hallway before curiosity won out and he turned and dashed after them both.

* * *

Allen slid to a stop at gate number 9, the music was louder now, and he could hear it without straining his ears. Allen took a step closer and jumped back when Timcanpy alighted on his shoulder.

"What do you think it is, Tim?" The golem shrugged its wings in reply.

As Allen took a step onto the gate Lavi entered the large room. Allen stopped and turned back, about to say something to him, when a green light in the form of a chain shot out from the gate, wrapped itself around Allen, and pulled him through.

"Allen!" Lavi reached out, but he knew it was pointless, he ran towards the gate, but when he stood on top of it, it glowed and then vanished. The room was quiet as Lavi stood there, stunned. It was some time later when Linali found him and the whole base learned what had happened.

* * *

When Allen opened his eyes he was in the familiar white washed town. He stood and brushed the dirt of his black pants before noticing a figure off to his right. It was just a light shadow, but it was enough. Allen ran towards it but it disappeared, like a mirage, when he got close. It reappeared some distance away and Allen walked towards it again. It went on like this for sometime until it finally stopped in front of a door. To Allen, it was just a random door, but as he got closer he realized that this one was older than the rest, and the white paint was flaking off.

Timcanpy fluttered around his head, as if to warn him.

Allen grabbed the knob and turned, there was a squealing of un-oiled gears, and the door was open. He blinked, it lead to a very overgrown garden. There were several fountains and ponds, fish and frogs lived in and around them. There was no house in site; in fact, it looked like this place was randomly placed in the middle of a forest.

Hanging from a branch was a swing, and on it sat a girl who was drinking tea. Allen blinked, the girl was around his age with straight dark brown hair that was layered and tufts of it stuck up at random. She had a wonderful figure and Allen blushed when this thought crossed his mind. But what caught his curiosity was that she was wearing an exorcist uniform that resembled their old ones.

He took a step in and was about to call out when a sharp pain issued from his chest. He crouched, holding his chest with one hand while the other rested on the ground. He must have made a noise because the girl looked up. She gasped and dropped the porcelain cup and rushed over to him, the cup now lay shattered on the ground.

"Are you alright?!" She asked, crouching down next to him, she grabbed his shoulder to help steady him.

Allen pushed her away, feeling the pain become stronger; he knew an attack was coming on. His eye flickered between grey and a light yellow.

The girl blinked in confusion, but as the guy let out a groan of pain she reached for him again, she could tell he was going to loose consciousness when she saw his eyes drift shut. She moved in front of him as he fell forward, catching him, his forehead resting on her shoulder. It looked like she was embracing him as they sat there on the ground.

* * *

When Allen woke the first thing he noticed was a cool sensation on his forehead. The next was that he was sitting under a tree. He blinked, clearing his vision; he was lying on the ground next to the swing that the girl was once again sitting on. One hand was held onto the rope of the swing, while the other held an open book. Allen looked at the girls eyes, they were a deep blue but towards the center they were yellow.

'Starbursts', he thought.

The girl glanced down and smiled; closing the book she stood from the swing and crouched down next to him.

"You ok?" She asked.

Allen nodded, bringing his hand up to feel his head. He made a noise in his throat when he pulled a wet clothe off his forehead.

"You had a fever, so I tried to cool you down some," she explained with a shrug.

Allen thought she reminded him of Lavi a little.

"If I may ask, who are you?" he asked, sitting up with only a slight wince.

"The names Emily Snow," she said with a grin before picking up her coat, which Allen had been using as a pillow. Allen was about to introduce himself when all his memories came back; the song, and then this place, and the girl in an exorcist uniform.

"Where is this place?" he asked.

Emily blinked before she replied, "It's me secret hide out, I found it a while after I moved into my new apartment."

Allen was confused, and it was written plainly on his face. He glanced around, not finding the door he had come from, when he recited the Lyrics to the Arks song in his head nothing happened.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"I came here through a doorway…" he looked up into her eyes and saw puzzlement. She probably thought he was crazy, he sighed. As his mind raced the girl helped him up, as he brushed off his pants he realized two things, one; he didn't have his coat, two; Timcanpy was missing.

Allen began to panic, he couldn't get back and he didn't know where he was. His friends could be in danger and there was no way for him to help them. 'The only way to go was forward', he thought, a small smirk worked its way onto his face.

"I'll take you back to my apartment, you can wash up there, and I could lend you a shirt if you want," Emily said, leading him down a small worn path through the bushes.

Allen glanced down at his bandaged chest and nodded, "That would be greatly appreciated." Allen filed the fact that she didn't react to his arm or his left eye, away.

As they walked down the small path that lead through the forest Allen's mind began to wonder back to his friends back at the order. His eyes moved to Emily's back and he remembered that it was odd for her to be wearing a uniform.

"Are you and exorcist?" he asked.

Emily stopped and looked back at him, surprise written on her face.

"Yes, I am, but how did you know that's what we were called? Now a days every one just calls us guardians."

Allen blinked, "Guardians?"

Emily turned to face him; she leaned in towards him, her hand on her chin in thought as she examined his face. "What's your name?"

"Allen Walker. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier!" Allen said, a smile plastered on his face out of habit. Emily hummed in thought; she took a half a step back, still examining him, her eyes lingering on his arm.

"That name sounds familiar to me; you are an exorcist too, no doubt, what is your innocence?"

Allen rubbed the back of his head, "Crowned Clown," he replied after a second of thought. Emily's eyes widened and she wore a grin that threatened to put even the Earl's to shame.

"Come with me! I'm taking you to HQ" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him the rest of the way. Allen sighed with relief, she was taking him home. At least, he thought she was until they stepped out of the forest and onto a paved road and a very strange looking vehicle nearly ran him over.

That was when Timcanpy popped into existence right above Allen's head; he dropped down into the familiar nest of white hair with an exhausted sigh.

* * *

Authors Note~ Ok, review please! All who review will be mentioned at the top of the next chapter, depending on the reviews I get the next chapter will be here soon, not to sound whiny but they do inspire me.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note~ First to review was Xox-Koneko-xoX! Thank you for the review! While writing this chapter I listened to 21 guns by greenday!

* * *

The North American HQ, for that is where Allen was, turned out to be a rather tall building in New York, New York. Both Allen and Emily stood in front of a very large desk that was situated in front of an also very large window that had, for lack of a better word, a very large view. Allen sweat dropped, he was beginning to see a trend.

The person who was sitting in the chair could not be seen because he was looking out the window.

"Sir? Emily Snow reporting. While I was off duty I happened upon a very confused guardian." Emily said, Allen noticed how she stood with her shoulders back and her hands at her side, looking just over the top of the tall desk chair. He gulped; he hoped this man wasn't like the higher ups. He couldn't help but compare this office with Komui's; he almost preferred the ocean of papers that covered the entire room.

The man swiveled the desk chair around to look at the paper work on his desk, "Aren't most of you confused?" He asked, not glancing up at the duo, instead he took up a pen and opened a folder filled with profiles of exorcists. "So who got lost this time?" He was moving to write down the name on an official looking slip of paper when Emily spoke.

"He says his name is Allen Walker." Emily stated. Her eyes flickered over to Allen for a split second before once again looked out the window, just over the leaders head. Allen didn't know why but he had an intense hatred for this man. A stern look came over his face, his mouth was set in a straight line and his eyebrows scrunched together. 'Must be the toothbrush mustache,' he thought. This man reminded him of a certain inspector.

The stern look on Allen's face disappeared the second the head leader looked up at him, and was replaced with an emotionless expression. The man took in Allen's white hair that hung around his face in curtains and messy tufts, and then he glanced at the pentacle that was just barely visible. Allen's torso was still bare except for the bandages so he could see the black, almost tattoo like design on his shoulder that reached across his chest.

As the man and Allen's eyes met there was something like a spark of hatred that lit between them. Allen moved, putting most of his weight on one leg while he crossed his arms, a cool look on his face, normally a posture and attitude he reserved for his master and Kanda.

"You must be a Leverrier," it wasn't a question. Emily blinked and looked over at Allen in surprise.

The man lifted an eyebrow at Allen's disrespect. He sighed and reached down behind his desk pushing a button. To Emily and Allen it looked like he was just rummaging in a drawer. When he came back up he was holding a different folder, this one old and yellowed.

Opening the folder the man read, "Allen Walker, Synchronization rate: 127%. Innocence: Crown Clown, also cursed by his adoptive father, Mana Walker, who was said to be the brother of the 14th Noah. He was prophesized to be 'The Destroyer of Time'. It was intended to promote Allen Walker to general but because he was the host of the 14th's memories and could turn at any time he was put under surveillance by Malcolm C. Leverrier."

Emily's eyes widened as she looked over at Allen stunned, that small amount of information changed her entire view of him. The man looked up at Allen to see his reaction. Allen's face didn't change as he looked down at the man with the same expression; almost as if he thought the man was lower then him.

"Do not get me wrong, Mr. Walker, I am not judging based on this report that was no doubt written by my great grand father himself. I simply wish to know why you disappeared when the organization needed you most." The man sighed and clasped his hands together, resting his chin on them.

Allen's eyes widened and he sat down in the nearest chair.

"I take it that you don't know what happened then?"

Allen ignored the man for some time while he pulled and stretched Timcanpy in thought. They sat there for what seemed like hours, but in truth was only five minutes. Leverrier was about to dismiss Emily when Allen spoke through the dark atmosphere that had taken up residence in the room.

"The Ark…" The future Leverrier tilted his head in question, "The Ark, some…strange music was coming from it. It wasn't even a piano that was a source. I heard a girl singing, so I ran. I passed Lavi in the hall way and he followed a while after. When I reached the nearest gate I turned to tell him not to follow me, but before I could say it this green light pulled me in. A shadow led me to an old door and when I opened it, I was right in front of Miss Snow."

Allen ended the story there, hoping Emily was on his side and that she wouldn't mention his eyes or his attack in general.

"The door disappeared before he could get back through," Emily added, she looked into Leverrier's eyes to enforce the fact that there was nothing else to the story.

Leverrier took a second to let the information sink in, then he reached over to another button on top of his desk this time. There was the sound of static before a woman's voice could be heard.

"Yes?"

"Cancel that last order Mrs. Daylee."

"Yes Sir."

"Snow!" Emily snapped to attention, awaiting orders. "Take Mr. Walker down to the science department so he can get outfitted for a new uniform, he will also be given a room here, seeing as he doesn't have a place to stay. See that he is comfortable."

Emily nodded and signaled Allen to follow her out. He stood from the chair and walked over towards Leverrier's desk, ignoring Emily's surprised look.

Leverrier was expecting some kind of threat but what he got was even more surprising. Allen bowed.

"Thank you for understanding Sir," Allen lifted his head and was a bit stunned to see a smile on the man's face. "If I may ask, what is your name?"

"Understandable, I'm sure my family name still leaves a bad taste in your mouth."

Allen said nothing, but he did scratch his cheek with a nervous chuckle.

"You may call me Jamison."

Allen smiled one of his rare smiles, the one that Linalee hated because she knew he was hiding something. It was obvious the hatred was still there. Allen bowed once more before leaving and following Emily who had been waiting by the door.

When they closed the door behind them Allen noticed there were armed people, who were leaving, as if they had been waiting outside the door.

"That went well," Emily commented, noticing the guards that were walking down the hall.

"So tell me, where is the Earl?" Allen asked his voice mute of any emotion.

Emily shrugged, "No one knows, he disappeared some time after you did. There was a rumor that you left to destroy him and you succeeded but ended up dyeing in the end. But obviously that's not true."

Allen clenched his fists, he had feared it would be something like that, he was supposed to be the only one able to defeat the Earl, if he had left then the Earl would have either destroyed the Order, or left, the later being the least probable.

"And the Innocence?" he asked hesitantly, as if he were afraid to know.

Emily smiled and looked over at him as she said, "We now have 102 pieces of Innocence!"

Allen was surprised they had gotten that many. His mind wandered to The Heart, if they had gotten it then that means they would have easily won the war. But they had all thought the heart was either him or Linalee. He voiced this thought to Emily and she shook her head.

"The Order never found the heart, but there are still seven pieces left! It might be one of those." Emily stated with a grin.

They had been walking down a small hallway and now the reached a larger hallway that was swelling with activity. When Allen asked Emily she said it was the main Concourse.

Hundreds of people rushed to and fro, doing errands or rushing off to the cafeteria that was at the end of the concourse. Allen's stomach chose that time to let everyone know it was there. Allen blushed and Emily blinked before she giggled.

"We can stop to get something to eat if you want," she said through her fit of laughter.

"No, no, it's fine," Allen said, shaking his hands in front of him.

There was another growl and Allen blinked, looking down at Emily with an amused expression on his face. It was Emily's turn to blush. So they decided to slip off for a bite to eat first.

* * *

They entered the cafeteria which was much bigger than the one Allen was used to. They waited in line for what seemed like hours. Emily placed her order, a grilled cheese with a bowl of tomato soup. When it was Allen's turn he looked through the window, hoping that even if this was the future, Jerry would somehow be there.

The darkly tanned woman stood at the window, her black hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore a large smile on her face. When she saw Allen it seemed to grow even larger.

"Emily, why don't you introduce me to this sweet young man?"

Emily grinned. "I don't know Merry; can you handle top secret info?" She said quietly, leaning forward.

Merry nodded, her eyes intense.

"This is Allen Walker," she whispered.

Allen was a bit confused by the way Merry's face lit up. She opened a door and came out grabbing Allen a hug that threatened his life. She swung him around as she shouted in delight.

"I've heard stories about you; I never thought I would ever meet anyone like you let alone the exact person. Allen walker, the boy with a bottomless pit of a stomach."

Emily was leaning against the wall laughing hard. Several people glanced over, hearing a familiar and slightly famous name.

"Please, Merry, put me down!" Allen cried, attempting to pull himself from the small but surprisingly strong woman. Merry let go, leaving a dizzy and confused Allen to find his balance on his own.

"Merry is related to…" Emily broke off, not remembering the name.

"Jerry was a great, great uncle of mine," Merry said. Allen's eyes lit up.

"Really?! Can you make all his foods?" Allen was on his knees, his hands clasped together and his eyes watering.

Merry laughed and pulled out a large leather bound book from behind the window.

"They're all right here!" she patted the book affectionately. "Order what ever you want."

So Allen did order what he wanted. It was a very long list, and amongst it all was several servings of Mitsurashi Dango.

* * *

Emily looked over at the mountain of plates and food she knew to be Allen and sweat dropped. Even for a parasitic type he ate a lot. She shrugged and dipped her grilled cheese sandwich into her soup. As she was nibbling on it they were approached by two exorcists, a boy and a girl. The boy was tall and looked to be around 16, he had blonde hair and brown eyes. While the girl was short and had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. They radiated a kind of popularity that you would only expect to find in a high school.

"Jim, Daisy," she nodded to each. Jim crossed his arms while Daisy placed a hand on her hip. Both wore a look that clearly stated they didn't want to be there.

"So Emily, do tell us who this charming new comer is?" Daisy said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Do you have to know EVERYTHING that goes on around here, it's not like you rule the place," Emily muttered. Daisy raised and eyebrow and Jim leaned forward threateningly.

"What's this, the dog has something to say?" Jim asked. Emily growled and stood up quickly.

Throughout this entire conversation Allen had been happily munching away at his food. When Emily stood up Allen glanced over at her, Jim and Daisy were blocked from his view by the mountain of plates.

"Careful Jim, she might have rabies!" Daisy cried.

Emily raised her fist, ready to lunge at them both when a hand caught her by the shoulder. Jim and Daisy were shocked into silence when they saw Allen. His kind smile on his face, he examined the two.

"It was nice meeting you, now leave," He said, tilting his head as a threatening aura spilled from him in waves, all with that kind smile still on his face. To say the least, Daisy and Jim left.

"You didn't have to do that Allen," Emily pouted.

Allen patted her shoulder, "I wanted to, you're my friend. But, if you don't mind me asking, why did they call you a dog?"

Emily sighed, "My innocence takes the form of a wolf. I'm also known for being very loyal to my friends and the order… well, not really the order." She shrugged, rubbing the back of her head, trying to think of a good way to explain it. "Anyways, let's go get your uniform!"

* * *

Allen stood on a small stool as a woman in her early twenties measured him. She was dressed rather tomboyish. A pair of combat boots, ripped shorts and a black shirt could be seen under her white lab coat.

"What form does your Innocence take?" She asked around the pencil in her mouth.

"A White fur lined cloak, but then my left hand has claws, and I can also turn it into a sword." Allen said nervously. The woman wrote down a few notes before she went back to measuring his arms.

"The uniforms have changed a lot since your time," the woman said.(Allen found out her name was Caroline) "Now we take the innocence and the way the exorcist fights and create a work of art that is easy for a person to move in and is able to use there innocence in. We also try to make each one individual and as unique as possible so that if a person were to be injured or killed in such a way that we couldn't identify the body, the uniform will let us know who it is."

Allen nodded in understanding, he remembered when Johnny had taken his measurements and explained to him how Lavi wouldn't look good in a long coat but he would. He sweat dropped at the thought, they must not care too much about looks now.

"Emily," Caroline called. Emily jumped up from the seat she had been napping in, "Come stand on the stool next to Allen, I want to give him an example."

Emily jumped up onto the stool with a sleepy grin on her face.

"Emily's Innocence has two forms, a type of crystal that she slings from her wrist and ankle is the first form. Because of that she can't have any extra fabric in the way," Caroline began. Allen looked carefully at her uniform. It was similar to their older ones, but instead of being lined in silver, it was lined in gold. Her coat could almost be considered dress length, but even for Linalee it would have been short. Two very long coat tails fell just past the back of her knees and it reminded Allen of a jester or clown, especially when he saw a gold ball at the end of each. When Emily pulled her hood up he noticed that two pieces of clothe were sewed on each side of her head to give the appearance of wolf ears, not to mention how far past her fingers the sleeves went. She had on a pair of black shorts that stopped a few inches above mid-thigh. The shorts had two pockets closed with large gold zippers. Next was the thigh-high zip up boots. Allen blinked at the fact that they were high-heeled. The entire black leather attire was bordered in gold thread and zippers. He stared at the rose cross, "same old, same old," he muttered.

"The only extra fabric on her uniform is on the sleeves, they're meant to hide hand movement…and the ears, but all together it works very well." Here Caroline paused and looked up at Emily, "And she just looks so cute!" she said, clasping her hands together, admiring her work. Allen sweat dropped as his theory about them not caring for looks was blown out of the water.

"Alright, you're done Allen," Caroline said. Allen stepped down with a polite thank you. He did have to admit though, Emily did look cute in that outfit, but he quickly banished those thoughts, they weren't very gentlemanly. He opened the door for Emily and they walked out.

"Now I can show you to your room!" Emily said, grabbing his arm and pulling him after her. Her hood was pulled up over her head and Allen was reminded of a playful puppy. Emily led Allen through hallways filled with people until the finally stopped in front of a random door. Inside was a dark room, Allen could make out a bed and dresser, a small table with two chairs, and a small window.

Emily jumped into the room ahead of him. She smiled and told him that this would be his room for a while and that they would go buy him some new clothes later that day. Allen's mind began to wonder as he looked out the window.

"Emily, do you have friends here?" Emily was caught off guard by the question.

"I have one, but he's on a mission," she said. Allen smiled kindly at her.

"That's good to hear, but now you have two."

Emily's eyes began to mist over. It was just the way Allen stood there, in front of the window, light streaming in around him… and his sweet, sad, and kind smile. She took in all his details, his bright grey blue eyes, the pentacle over his left eye, the way his hair fell around his face, the small black earring the dangled from his ear.

Tears fell from her eyes and she sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve, yet still his smile never left as he ruffled her hair in understanding. He would learn why she only had one friend soon enough.

* * *

Authors note~ Review please, the more you do the quicker these chapters come out of my brain and onto the internet. Allen is a difficult character to write, I give Hoshino props! Let me know if he seems OOC. Please ignore any spelling mistakes; I'm doing this all by myself. If you have any questions just send me a message.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ Yup, they are in 2009 of this world. All things will be explained soon, do not worry, chapter 4 is well on the way too. Thank you Xox-Koneko-xoX, animejessie, and Syrena Li. Beware, this chapter is slightly boring.

* * *

"What is…Your favorite color?" Emily asked after pausing to think of a question.

"Red," Allen replied. He was sitting in a very rickety looking chair in the library while Emily was sitting on a pillow doing homework (doodling). "Why are you asking me all these questions again?" Allen asked as he sat straight backed in the wooden chair.

"For an essay," she said casually.

"For what?" he asked, the look on his face clearing stating 'I don't believe you.'

"For school."

Allen dropped his head onto the table. Emily finished drawing a picture of Timcanpy; though for some reason he had a Santa hat on. Said golem was zooming around the room, enjoying the new surroundings.

"Can I ask a question now?" Allen asked, clearly he was bored.

"Sure!" Emily chirped.

"Why are Exorcists called Guardians?" Allen propped his cheek onto to his right fist.

"Well…" Emily held her pencil to her chin in thought, "When the Earl vanished there were very little Akuma left. But because the Earl wasn't defeated the innocence never left, so the Exorcists still had there powers." At this point she had begun doodling again, adding a small curly mustache to Tim. "Well, the Order couldn't just get up and go home after that so they decided to try something new. The order joined the police force."

"What?" Allen asked, almost choking on the coffee he was drinking from.

"I know right?! Well, anywho, Exorcists were put in the front lines to catch all the badies. So we kind of turned into Superheroes and fought to help people on a daily bases, so they called us Guardians because we guard the peace."

Allen took in this info with a thoughtful frown but said nothing.

"Ok, my turn again, um, what's your hobby?" Emily asked, looking up at Allen.

"Hobby?" he blinked in puzzlement.

"You know, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Poker," he said with a deadpanned expression.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy to play poker." Emily pointed out innocently.

"I get that a lot," he said with a kind smile, in the back of his mind the thought 'Why does every one say that?!' ran through his head. "I have one more question," Emily glanced up from her doodling expectantly, "why do you only have one friend here?" His voice was soft when he said it, but Emily felt the arrow go through her heart.

"Ouch," she muttered. Allen was looking at her with innocent curiosity in his eyes; he didn't mean to bring pain. Emily grinned up at him, "I'm just generally too weird for peoples liking…Do you smell cantaloupe?" She asked seriously.

"Eh?" She was a bit strange, he laughed nervously. He stopped though, when in fact he smelt something sweet. "I do smell something." He admitted, glancing around, he could always use some fruit.

"I've been smelling it for a while and-," there was a flash and a slight 'pop' before the sound of a falling book case and hundreds of books could be heard. Allen and Emily glanced at each other before pushing themselves up and following the sound.

What they found was a smoking pile of books that were emitting moans of pain. They glanced at each other once more before Emily hurried over and pushed a couple of books out of the way.

"Ow ow ow."

"Oh! A red head!" Emily exclaimed. Allen blinked and joined Emily at the pile of books that covered a very familiar 'red head'.

"Lavi?"

Lavi looked up at a surprised Allen. "Yo! Allen. I thought I was never going to see you again." Lavi turned over on his stomach and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Allen helped him up and dusted off his coat.

"How did you get here Lavi?" He asked while Emily jumped up and down with excitement just to Allen's right.

Lavi rubbed the back of his head in thought, "Well, the science department found a gate that was still open and said they wanted to send an exorcist through, I volunteered to go. But the second I got on the Ark it started to flip out and I don't really remember what happened after that… Does anyone else smell cantaloupe?"

Allen sighed and glanced down at Emily who was excited to see another time traveling exorcist, he smiled.

"Well, hello there miss, what's your name?" Lavi asked with hearts in his eyes and holding her hand. Emily giggled and punched Lavi in the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

As Lavi pulled himself up, rubbing his head, Emily sighed. "We'll have to report him to Leverrier."

Lavi stared at her, stunned; something like anger seemed to flash across his face before Allen cut in, "Not that one, Lavi, this is the future." Lavi looked at Allen with a blank stare.

"Oh wait, Linalee and Yuu came with me, they were with me up until the Ark flipped out, they must be around here somewhere…" Lavi broke off turning around to get a full view of the library.

"Well, wherever they are, I'm sure we'll run into them soon," Allen assured Lavi with a smile.

"Your probably right," his cheeriness was back. Putting his hand behind his head he glanced at Emily, "Shall we go miss…?"

"Emily Snow, and yes, we shall." She said with a grin.

* * *

As they walked down the hall that led to Jamison's office they overhead several people talking about new guardians that appeared out of nowhere, and the strange smell of cantaloupe that had wrapped itself around the entire building. Lavi and Allen shared a knowing glance as they stopped in front of the door.

Emily knocked quietly and jumped when she heard an annoyed, "Come in Snow." She glanced behind her before pushing the door open. On a couch near the door sat a very pissed off Kanda and a nervous Linalee. As soon as Lavi saw them he threw himself at their feet.

"Linalee, Yuu, I thought I would never see you guys again!" Fake tears streamed down his face as Linalee glanced down at him.

"Get off me you damn Rabbit!" Kanda spat. He kicked him in the head.

Allen sweat dropped as Lavi hid behind him, holding his head. He glanced at Linalee, she seemed to be very nervous, and he guessed that was because of Leverrier. When she saw him though, she brightened some.

Emily had moved to stand in front of Jamison.

"Seeing as how more exorcists have appeared, I think it is safe to say that they are here for a reason. Our science team has not come up with a good explanation for this yet, but they are working hard. I can't help but wonder if the Earl has some hand in this, and if that's true, if he is going to make a move soon." He paused to scribble down some notes on the exorcists.

Allen was looking at Jamison with concentration, not wanting to miss a single thing he said. He had no doubt the Earl was going to begin moving, something in him was telling him it was true, and it was something he had learned to trust a long time ago; Instinct. The other Exorcists were following his example.

Kanda still sat on the couch, his arms crossed as he glared at Jamison. He didn't trust this man as far as Linalee could throw him. (Throw, not kick)

Lavi leaned against the wall, his face absent of any smile. He was here with out Panda-jiji, which meant any recording was left for him to do and if the Earl was on the move then he would have a lot of recordings to file. He glanced over at Linalee, she must have been frightened to run into another Leverrier, her hands were fisted on her lap and her eyes held a slight fear, but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as it was with the other Leverrier. He was a bit happy to see this. When Lavi began to listen to the conversation again he was a bit annoyed to here a warning tone come from Jamison. It was directed at Emily and Lavi could see that she didn't like the way he was pointing his finger at her in the way she clenched her jaw.

"Against my better judgment I am leaving them in your care until I can find another Exorcist to help you are to stay here, you will be given a room next to theirs, and if I catch them without you or vice versa…" Jamison raised an eyebrow at Emily, her shoulders had slouched. Near the end of his sentence a threat was clearly given, so subtle that even Lavi almost missed it.

Emily clenched her hands into fists but she nodded.

"Now take them all to get measured, I will not have them prancing around in those old things."

They were dismissed; Emily held the door open as first Linalee (led by Kanda) went through, then Lavi. Allen had to hide his chuckle when Kanda glared at Jamison, causing a hint of fear to cross his face. Emily left and he followed after.

* * *

"Is she always like this?" Linalee whispered to Allen who smiled and shook his head while he sweat dropped. Lavi glanced behind at Emily again.

Emily followed behind with her arms crossed and her shoulders hunched and a brooding expression on her face. Allen had decided to lead them to Caroline to give Emily a chance to come to terms with her orders. Though it took him a few tries he finally found her, though Kanda was still cursing him for being such an idiot.

"Sorry, Caroline, they need new uniforms too," Allen rubbed the back of his neck in a slightly embarrassed manner.

Caroline sat at her desk, a mug of coffee in her hand. She smiled, "It's alright, I was going to come find you anyways. I have your uniform ready." She stood and headed over to a small table where a small stack of clothes that were folded neatly sat.

Emily picked up the uniform and shoved it into Allen's arms. She propelled him to a closet and shoved him in, closing the door after him.

"Emily, what are you doing?" He asked, concerned for his own person.

"Hurry, up and change!" She called through the door. Lavi and Linalee sweat dropped as the scene progressed.

Caroline seemed excited, wanting to see how it looked on him.

Allen stepped out of the closet moments later, dressed in his new uniform. Caroline clapped her hands, "It looks amazing on you!"

Allen blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. Timcanpy fluttered down onto his master's shoulder.

Emily stepped back to get a better view. His coat looked like a tuxedo, only the tails were much longer, similar to Emily's, each one had a gold ball at the end, that and the hood that hung from the back. Once again it was all lined and detailed in gold. Allen glanced at the Rose cross on his chest with something like determination.

His pants were made from the same material, they were form fitting, and tight on his legs. Two pockets were held closed with golden zippers. And his favorite kind of boots adorned his feet, knee high and made of black leather, though the zippers were cold this time. There were still smaller details to the uniform, like the three gold chains that hung from his belt, and the small gold hoop that hung just behind his other black earring. He had kept the other on, just in case the Order, well, the one from his time, came in contact.

He looked down at Emily who sat on the floor with watery puppy dog eyes.

"You look like a rock star~" She bowed at his feet, though he didn't quite understand what was so good about being a star made of rock, maybe it was a special kind of rock?

Caroline chuckled before walking up to Allen; she dusted off his uniform with an affectionate look. "This should do you good, no material is in the way, the chains are on your right side, so you won't catch your left hand, and even when you're using it as a sword you shouldn't have any problems."

"I want one!" Lavi shouted. Caroline looked over with a grin.

"Step up on the stool and we'll get working then."

Lavi jumped up while Allen examined himself in the mirror, he noticed that the clothes were made to be form fitting, the jacket showed off how thin he was and was closed with three gold buttons, even the cuff links were gold. Even if it was a tuxedo styled jacket, it was made out of soft leather, just like Emily's. He made the uniform complete by pulling on a pair of white gloves.

Linalee was laughing at Lavi's antics as he laughed and cried about being ticklish. She was beginning to feel comfortable here and as she glanced over at Allen who had finished looking over the uniform and was now talking to Emily, she realized he was too. Kanda leaned against the wall of the large room, the walls painted a dark brown. There were ten other desks in this room, only two others were occupied. She guessed these were the workaholics.

Both men were surprised when a female exorcist dressed in a very old uniform delivered coffee to them. They thanked her politely and learned that she was Linalee Lee, and she was used to doing this kind of thing, and in fact, she quite enjoyed it.

* * *

When they had all been measured Emily lead them back to the small section of rooms where Allen was staying. In the small hallway there were six rooms. One of which was Allen's.

"Pick your rooms and get ready, I'm taking you guys shopping for some clothes and other stuff. We have to stop at my place first though."

In order it was Emily, Allen, Lavi, Linalee, and then Kanda. The rooms were all lined up on the east side of the building and each window opened up to a view of the city. Emily sighed as she looked at the small room that she would be staying in for some time.

"Alright, let's get going," she said.

Linalee was excited to go shopping and was rambling to Emily all the times she went shopping back home and Emily told her about shopping malls. They walked down the hallways and down several stair cases before they came out into the concourse. She led them all the way to the other side where they walked out into a car garage with several floors.

"Oh, are these automobiles??" Lavi asked with excitement.

Emily giggled, "Yeah, I guess you never saw one like this." There was a small office near the exit of the garage. Emily walked up to the window and nearly gave the young man on the other side a heart attack.

"Don't do that Emily!" he cried, holding his chest.

"Sorry Dane, I need a BIIIIIIIIG car," she said, stretching the word to emphasize the size she needed.

Dane leaned over the counter to look at the group of Exorcists, he raised an eyebrow, "Do you have permission?"

Emily huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Yes, I have permission!"

"You still only have your learners permit remember, I have to ask or I'll get in trouble," he said reasonably. "But alright, here are the keys to that Ford Explorer, is that big enough?" he asked sarcastically. Emily took the keys with a grin.

"Yup!" So once again the exorcists followed her to the second level where they stopped at a huge white monster of a vehicle. She unlocked the doors and hopped in. "Get in guys," she called after a few minutes, the exorcists weren't quite sure what to do. Allen moved first and opened the door to the front seat for Linalee who climbed in. He then opened the other door and climbed into the second row. Lavi laughed and climbed into the back, which was slightly higher then the others.

"Che," Kanda pulled himself in after them and slammed the door shut. Emily smiled and put the key in the ignition. Allen had gone through this before when Emily had brought him to HQ, but it had been in a much smaller car.

Emily backed out with little problem and soon they were on the road. It was some time later when Linalee asked, "What does it mean to have a Learners permit?"

"Oh, well, to drive a car you need a license, before you get that you have to have a learners permit for a year. So technically I don't have a license yet." Emily replied with a smile.

There was a general mood of fear after this, and when Emily finally stopped the car they rushed out as if the hounds of hell were chasing them. They had left New York City and were now in front of a small apartment complex.

It took all of ten minutes for her to pack a bag of enough clothes and essentials for a week and then they were off to the nearest shopping mall, which was pretty large.

"Go ahead and look around, we can spend as much money as we want," Emily said, "It's all on the Order." Lavi grinned and was off, running to the nearest store. Linalee looked a bit confused for a second, but her womanly genetics kicked in and she was off as well.

Kanda stood next to Allen and Emily, his arms folded and his eyes closed in annoyance.

"Some ones a little bit grumpy," Emily said, Kanda glared at her with such a look Allen worried for her safety. But Emily just smiled. "Unless you want to sit in the same clothes for a few months you should follow me."

Kanda looked down on her but never the less, followed her. Allen walked beside her as she explored the entire first floor of the mall.

* * *

When Allen, Kanda, and Emily were next spotted, it would have been hard not to laugh. Emily stood between to stores, trying to make a decision. To her left, was her favorite store of all time, Hottopic. To her right, Pac Sun. Finally she sighed and pushed Kanda into Pac sun.

After about an hour of pushing, shoving, shouting, and refusing, they had finally picked out a wardrobe for Kanda. It basically included jeans and t-shirts with a couple pairs of vans (and several pairs of boxers).

After which they headed for the food quart, Allen and Kanda arguing all the way. Emily was looking for the others, when Kanda shouted, "You damn Bean sprout!"

"There you guys are!" Lavi called. "I thought that call sounded familiar."

"It's Allen! Or you such an idiot that you can't remember BaKanda?!"

Emily smiled and waved and soon they were all sitting around a table eating and drinking. Well, most were, Kanda had turned up his nose at the Japanese food that was placed in front of him.

"I'm sorry Kanda; they don't have Soba on the menu!" Emily whined.

Sitting there they must have made an odd site. All of them in black uniforms; it almost looked like they were members of a cult. People would glance over in suspicion but then shrug it off because there was too much of a happy atmosphere coming from them.

"Look Yuu, you made her cry~" Lavi said.

"Emily, it's ok, Kanda can starve," Allen patted her shoulder in comfort.

"Shut up! You damn Rabbit! And you, Bean sprout, watch your tongue!"

"Or what? You'll cry? You damn girly-man," Allen replied, a smile was on his face, but an anger tic was pulsing just under his right eye.

Kanda stood, his hand on the hilt of Mugen.

Emily sniffled, rubbing her eyes she was about to say something when to arms wrapped themselves around her neck. There was a squeal and a "I told you it was her."

Emily blinked and looked so far up her chin was in the air, to see a blonde girl around her age. She gave the girl a small smile, "Hi."

"It's been forever since I saw you," The blonde said. A girl with short brown hair and a blue streak in it smiled at her side.

"Kelly, Sarah, how goes?"

"Don't act cool, bitch hasn't even sent us an email," another girl appeared, she was short and skinny with dark brown hair.

"Shelby, I told you, I'm rarely allowed contact-"

"What's this, Emily's not allowed? Since when has that stopped you?"

Kelly pulled Emily's chair back so that she fell backwards, "Ow."

The three girls stood over her threateningly, hands on there hips.

"Um, excuse me?" Allen called in a small voice. They all turned to glare at him; Allen was reminded of a pack of rabid wolves.

"Whose he?" Kelly asked.

"He looks like a rock star…" Sarah drifted off in thought.

"Where's his jester hat?" Shelby asked.

"Ladies, would you like a free meal?" Lavi smoothly cut in. He changed from the silly bookman to a smooth talking lady killer. Allen twitched, a flash back going through his mind, 'Cross,' he thought with a shiver.

The girls threw themselves at Lavi, adoring him and telling him how cute he was as he walked them over to get food.

Linalee and Allen helped Emily up, "Friends of yours?" he asked.

"Not really," she said, dusting off her uniform, "well they are in a sense, I just don't really having anything in common with them."

Allen and Linalee sweat dropped, 'Does she have any friends?' Linalee thought while a smile was on her face.

* * *

After finding a store that held clothes similar to Allen's taste they left. It took a few hours to get back and the sun was beginning to sink below the clouds.

Emily yawned as they pulled into the garage and parked the huge car. She pulled the key out of the ignition and glanced back at the others, Allen and Kanda were both pissed at each other, their arms crossed and glaring out their own window. Lavi was sleeping in the back, and Linalee was reading a book about cooking she had bought at borders.

"We're back!" she shouted after a few minutes, everyone blinked and looked at her as if they were in a daze before the grabbed their stuff and climbed out. Lavi was being towed by Allen.

Emily locked the doors and handed the keys to Dane who nodded politely before shutting the blinds to the window. They made their way to their rooms and as they all bid goodnight Emily sighed. 'Time to unpack,' she thought. She rubbed her eyes before she stepped into her room and began to unpack.

By the time she was done everyone else was asleep. She threw herself onto the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N~ Emily lives by herself, if you were wondering, which is odd for a 15 year old. But when she joined the order they told her that she had to break ties with all the people she knows, they tell all exorcists to do that after the event with Sumon.

Also, two OC's will be coming in next chapter, both are based off of my friends, bear with me for it because they both have really cool and weird uniforms to explain. But I kind of like how Allen and Emily's uniforms turned out, I should be a fashion designer, lol. So is anyone else tired of seeing Linalee in skimpy outfits or is it just me, vote now! Lol, read and review! Action in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Next chapter, yay! I felt a bit better about this chapter; I don't think it was anywhere near as boring as the last. I know I labeled this under romance but there won't be much other than a few fluffy moments until the end. Hmm, I was just listening to the radio for this one, but I would say 'In this city', by iglu and heartly was the inspiration for this one.

* * *

A few days later, after causing enough trouble to last a life time, the small group of time traveling exorcists and Emily were called to Jamison's Office.

They stood in front of his desk as an almost murderous intent flowed from him. His hands were clasped in front of him, and when he looked up, everyone visibly flinched.

"Over the past week My Order has slowly deteriorated into a zoo… All because of you," here he stopped with a sigh. "In one week, this boy has eaten our entire food stock." He glared at Allen who laughed nervously. "This one has played so many 'pranks' that half the building needs to be repaired." He turned his glare to Lavi who stood with his hands behind his head. "This girl has turned my science department into a gossiping group of friends, not hard workers," he glared at Linalee, whose eyes welled up with tears. "And this one, the silly excuse for a swordsman, has scared the living daylights out of the entire staff." Kanda crossed his arms and glared at Jamison. "And what have you done?"

It was directed at Emily, who had a neutral expression on her face as she looked over his chair and out the window.

"I didn't hear you," Jamison said, his eyebrow raised.

"I did nothing," she said clearly.

"No, what you did was sit on the side lines and laughed! If you had done nothing I wouldn't be punishing you!" He shouted, standing from his chair.

Emily flinched and took her eyes off the window and looked down to the right in humiliation.

"You have always teetered on the line between obedient and disrespectful." Here he started to move around his desk, making his way towards here. Linalee took a step back behind Kanda. "But I overlooked it; I figured that it was just because you were a rambunctious child. But now, now after you have finally disobeyed me, I am going to have to seriously punish you."

Emily's hands were pulling the hem of her jacket, clenched into fists as she bit her lip. All three boys radiated a kind of hate for this man at the moment.

"And how do you act? You act like a pitiful puppy, you've messed up and you know, so you sit there with her head bowed and your tail between your legs." He sneered in her face, as he pulled a cigar off his desk. Emily hunched her shoulders as her eyes welled up. "What would your mother say?" Her tears spilled and Allen moved towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

There was a rush of movement and a loud 'Smack!'

Jamison Leverrier stood stunned, cigar still in hand, as Linalee stood in front of him, her right hand clenched into a fist at her chest, and her eyes burning with anger, and a rather bright hand print on his left cheek.

"You are a horrible, horrible man who deserves nothing better than a sad life in jail!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jamison's secretary burst in through the door, "Sir Leverrier, is everything alright?!"

Emily turned and ran past the secretary in a rush. Linalee glared at Jamison before turning and following after her.

The tall blonde woman with glasses blinked, feeling the blood thirsty aura rolling off the males she nervously closed the door and went back to her desk.

All three boys stared at him with such hatred that if looks could kill, he would have died and been sent back and killed again three times over.

Kanda was the first to move, uncrossing his arms he turned in a flurry of blue and black and left. Lavi followed after feinting towards Jamison, who jumped and glared at the boy who left his hands still behind his head. Allen stood in front of him alone. His fists clenched and his eyes blazing.

"Do enjoy making women cry?" He asked, his head was tilted a strange way as he glared at him in a threatening manner.

"If it gets the job done," he stated curtly.

"You better watch it, or no one will be on your side," Allen turned, a gruesome and horrible smile, spreading its way across his face. He left then, and as Jamison sat there, he could have sworn he had been having a nightmare.

* * *

None of them could find Emily, and they were all a bit worried, except for Kanda, who only crossed his arms and che'd. They sat huddled near a window in the concourse, ignoring all the people that made their way to the cafeteria. Soon the place was empty except for the occasional finder.

"I don't know where she went, I was following her but she suddenly disappeared," Linalee said sadly.

"Where do you think she would go??" Lavi asked quizzically.

"I don't know… where would puppy go?" Linalee hit Allen on the head.

"She is not a dog!" Linalee said. Allen rubbed his head.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

The group blinked and glanced at Kanda, thinking he had said it, but he was looking to his right. They all turned and were a bit surprised and what they saw.

A man around 25 years of age stood there. His hair was pitch black with bright blue streaks randomly positioned, it had a ruffled un-kept appearance, he chocolate brown eyes that held years of experience and knowledge. They noticed afterwards that he was an exorcist. Only that his uniform was a neon purple duster with silver finishing. Black pants could be seen on his legs and knee high white boots with silver zipper adorned his feet. But what caught there eyes was the thing on his back, it was painted a blood red with black edging and had metal strings on it. It looked like some kind of instrument. They later learned that it was called and electric guitar.

Linalee sweat dropped, 'he wears a lot of jewelry,' she thought wearily. The man had several earrings, rings and necklaces on. He was looking at them with a curios gaze.

"Ah, a friend of ours has gone missing," Allen said.

The man blinked and pulled a lollipop out of his mouth, "Hmm, she wouldn't be about this high, with big blue eyes, and a very childish personality, would she?" He asked, describing Emily to the dot. They all nodded. "She's this way."

He led them through hallways and eventually taking them to a small, dark music room. She sat in the corner with her hood pulled up over her eyes.

"Oi, Midget~" the man called. Emily lifted her head and blinked before jumping up and running to the man, throwing her arms around his waist and crying.

"Jamison yelled at me!" She sniffled. The man patted her head.

"I see, so he forgot to remove the stick from his ass again," Emily nodded.

Allen choked and Lavi burst out laughing while Kanda just shook his head, Linalee sweat dropped.

The man ushered them further into the room before he closed the door and patted Emily on the shoulder. She let go and sat on a small chair that had been sitting in the middle of the room.

"So, why don't you all tell me what happened to make Emily cry." He stuck the lollipop back in his mouth and sat down on another chair while they began to explain there situation, when they were done the man had a stunned look on his face.

"Cody?" Emily asked.

Cody blinked and took out the candy, "Holy shit monkeys, you can time travel?"

Allen shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. After a couple more seconds Cody sighed and stood up, fingering the neck of his guitar, which was down by his left thigh.

"Why don't we go get some food and then we can find out what Emily's punishment is," he said, heading for the door. Emily followed after him with a smile and the others sweat dropped.

"No matter how you look at it, she's a puppy," Lavi said. Allen nodded. They followed soon after, and as they sat around a small table that was surprisingly still able to hold all of Allen's food, they introduced themselves.

"Sorry about that, my names Cody Williams," the man said, a polite smile on his face.

"Allen walker," he replied, shaking the man's outstretched hand.

"Lavi Bookman," Lavi grinned while shaking his hand too.

"A bookman, now that's new," Cody commented with a grin just as big.

"And who might this young lady be?" He asked, looking at Linalee.

"I'm Linalee Lee," she smiled.

Cody looked at Kanda with a deadpanned expression. It went on for five minutes while everyone sweat dropped.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kanda finally asked.

"Your name, dumb ass!" Both Cody and Allen shouted.

"Kanda," he said while he held his chopsticks menacingly.

Emily giggled and Allen smiled at her, happy to see her laughing again.

Just then a girl with long blonde hair stopped at their table, her hands on her hips. Cody flinched and seemed to be determined not to look at her.

"How dare you leave me at the station like that," her voice was even and just barely carried the hint of a warning in it. "I didn't even know where HQ was and you just left me there!" her voice raised an octave.

Cody pulled Emily to his chest and turned to her with watery eyes, "I'm sorry, but my Emily radar went off. She was calling for my help and I couldn't just ignore her!" He cradled her head even as she struggled against him.

They all sweat dropped. The girl herself looked 17, she had long blonde hair that almost touched the floor and an oddly colored flower held her bangs out of her deep blue eyes. She was a good height and it could easily be seen. Allen was puzzled; there were so many exorcists now. Her uniform looked almost like their old coats, except it looked like it had been purposefully made to look tattered, the ends cut into several triangles. On her left side the tattered ends hung just below her thigh and slowly they got longer as they worked there way across her front. At the tip of each triangle there was a metal spike, as well as at the end of her sleeves. Black flat boots covered her feet and dulled her footsteps.

"Sure~" She rolled her eyes and glanced around the table before she blushed, "I'm sorry! Did I bother you guys?"

They all shook there heads, she was kind of scary when she was mad.

"Well, my name is Alisha Diamond. I'm here to help watch over you, if I am correct in my reasoning, then you must be Allen Walker, Linalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, and Yuu Kanda."

Cody, who had been taking a sip of some kind of strange drink, spat it out on the floor in a fit of laughter. Kanda glared at him before slamming his chopsticks down and crossing his arm. Allen chuckled as he finished off a round of mitsurashi dango.

"General Williams!" Allen blinked as a scientist ran up to Cody, "Leverrier is calling for you, and the others," the man glanced at all the others around the table before leaving in a hurry.

"General?!" Allen, Lavi, and Linalee asked in surprise. Cody shrugged and stood, dragging Emily behind him, who was clawing at the floor.

"No, I don't want to go!" She cried. "Allen, help me, somebody!"

Allen sweat dropped and followed them, if only to comfort Emily. Alisha sighed.

"Chop, chop, and follow the idiot!" Lavi and Linalee followed Cody, but in Kanda's mind he was following Allen.

* * *

When they got into the office, Emily was walking behind Cody with a firm grip on his coat, while she had Allen by the arm.

Allen sighed, Emily was so child like, he wondered what she would be like if she was mature. His mind wondered in thought, wondering about the innocence and how they had 102 pieces when nine of them were destroyed so long ago, where was the heart?

His thoughts were interrupted by Jamison as he began to speak. The other Exorcists had filled in after them.

"Williams, nice to have you back, how was your mission?"

"Good, it went surprisingly smooth, I defeated the Akuma with little help from…," here he glared over at the tall blonde, "Alisha."

Alisha blinked innocently and stared at Cody in puzzlement. An awkward silence fell on the group before Jamison cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose either way it had a good outcome. Now, I have a new mission for you that involves these…children." He said the last word as if it disgusted him.

Cody raised and eyebrow at him before glancing back at the other exorcists and sweat dropped, 'what did they do to this man?' he thought.

"We are going to begin distributing large amounts of exorcists all across the world, if the Earl is going to begin moving, we'll be ready. As such, you are going to be sent to Chattanooga, Tennessee."

There was another silence, this time it was one of confusion. It was rolling off Emily and Cody in large waves and engulfing them all.

"Chattanooga, why would the Earl appear there? You should be sending us to places like L.A. or Washington." Cody blinked in confusion.

"He's just pushing us out of the way," Emily muttered, though it was just loud enough for Cody and Allen to hear.

"Never the less, your job is to kill all Akuma and if you spot the Earl, a Noah, or even a Level 4 for the matter, send a message. There was once a report sent in about the possibility of Innocence which is why I'm sending you. You are to leave in two hours. And Snow, I'm warning you, dismissed."

Emily was thankful she was being let off.

* * *

They left after that. As they were all heading for their rooms however, Caroline pulled them all into her office.

"Your uniforms are finished just in time!" She said happily. Same as the last time, the uniforms were folded neatly on the small table and as they went to change Caroline chatted with Cody. The woman was almost on the floor laughing five seconds in to the conversation. Allen blinked, looking at Emily who giggled.

"Cody's really fun to talk too, he makes every one laugh, and I think Caroline has a crush on him too," she whispered to him. Allen nodded and glanced at the closet that Kanda and Lavi were standing in front of, waiting for Linalee to get changed.

Linalee's uniform was a jacket that was a bit longer than average, the sleeves almost going past her fingers. Instead of a hood she had a collar that was folded down. She had on a pair of gold shorts that were just a few inches above her knees. She also had a golden hoop in both ears.

Linalee admired her black and gold uniform with something like adoration. She smiled at Lavi and Kanda. Lavi moved to take the closet before Kanda could, he grinned at him before shutting the door.

Lavi's uniform was a long jacket, similar to his old one, except that this one only had short sleeves, a pair of fingerless gloves covered his hands but they went all the way up to his elbows. A pair of gold pants covered his legs and like the rest he had a pair of knee high black and gold boots. Just like the others he had a golden hoop on his ear.

When Kanda finally came out, they blinked, his arms were bare. His coat had no sleeves what so ever, it was long and almost touched the ground, just under it they could see a gold shirt with black pants and knee high boots.

"Yay! Now we all match," Emily said with a smile. "Let's get going."

"I think we're taking a plane," Cody said thoughtfully.

"A plane?" Emily asked, confused.

"We do have a bigger group," he replied.

"Hmm, it'll be a really short ride too…" Emily grinned.

Alisha sighed, she had been standing off in the back for a while now but she couldn't help feeling excited to go somewhere other than this building. She always hated being locked up.

* * *

So, two hours and ten minutes later they all found themselves in a fist class jet. Out of the entire group only two people were actually scared of flying. The first was Emily, who had never flown before, and the second was a very sour swords man who wouldn't admit to the others that he was afraid. But it was obvious in the way he gripped the arm rest every time they hit the smallest bit of turbulence.

Allen was sitting at a window, staring out at the clouds as they passed by. His mind wondering like normal, when he glanced at his reflection he was surprised to see the 14th, not looking at him like it normally was, but looking over at a very small and very skittish exorcist who was playing a game of cards with Lavi and Alisha, trying to get her mind off the flight.

He narrowed his eyes in puzzlement as he watched the girl with shaky yet determined eyes ask Lavi if had had any eights. 'What would the 14th want with her?' he watched as the 14th turned back to look at him once again, but this time it wasn't giving off a scary aura, more of a comforting one. Allen's eye's drifted shut for the first time in a few days. He had spent each night staying up late, trying to call the ark back to him, but it never came. As sleep began to overcome him he wondered why Emily was so childish, and why she allowed Leverrier to destroy her like she did. She had been about ready kill the girl Daisy a week ago…

* * *

"You pervert!"

Allen woke with a start, hitting something hard with his forehead. He blinked and looked down while rubbing his poor head. Emily sat on the ground, cradling her head in an attempt to stifle the pain.

"Sorry, are you ok Emily?" Allen asked leaning forward. She looked up.

"Yeah, I'll live," she muttered.

Allen nodded before glancing over at Alisha, who was the one to scream. She was glaring at Cody who was still chuckling while Lavi was on the floor laughing.

"You're such a jerk!"

"What ever you say," Cody stood, brushing imaginary dust off his coat. "But, the jet has landed, and I am getting out of here," he said.

Allen looked to Emily for an explanation. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Lavi who placed his hand on top of her head while he was laughing, as if she were a piece of furniture.

"Boy Allen, that guy is so perverted, he wouldn't be allowed in the same country as Linalee if Komui could help it." He wiped a tear away from his eye. He glanced down at the fuming Emily who was supporting his weight and grinned. "Sorry Chibi-chan, I didn't see you there."

As Lavi took his weight off of her head, all the strength she had been using to hold him up forced her to fall forward onto the floor.

Linalee was pulling all their stuff together as Cody walked off the jet and outside. Kanda was following right after him with his bag thrown over his shoulder. Lavi rushed over and pulled out his and followed Kanda.

Allen stood and ran his hand through his hair in a tired manner before helping Emily to her feet.

"Sorry about him, you know how he gets," Allen said, smiling he pulled his new bag over his shoulders and stepped out. He was surprised at what he saw; mountains surrounded them on all sides, and amongst these mountains were quit a few Akuma.

The others had already activated their innocence, Kanda with his Mugen, Lavi with his hammer, and Cody had his guitar out in front of him. As the three girls followed him off they all seemed to fall into a battle stance.

Linalee activated her boots and Alisha stood in the average battle stance, but something seemed very different about to her. Emily ran past him and jumped in front of Cody. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of small crystals, all shaped like a kite or diamond. She counted them first before she threw them into the air and they each grew about a foot long, and a few inches thick. One appeared in her hair, as if it were a hair piece, this one was smaller than the rest and was more of a purple color while the ones that hovered at her wrists and ankles flicked between red and blue.

As the akuma drew closer the familiar white cowl enveloped Allen, and his hair was swept backwards as the power coursed through him. He was the first to move, with the slightest of movements he was flying through the air, straight for a level two Akuma. This was when he noticed that these were all higher level Akuma, not one level one was visible. He raised his clawed hand and plunged it deep into the Level twos chest.

After that, they all moved. It was a swirling whirlwind of battle and confusion. Somewhere in the middle of it all there was a tactic, between Cody and Emily it was simple, Emily took the front lines and distracted the enemy with her crystals while Cody worked behind, blasting Akuma from a distance with sound waves from his guitar. They had their own styles and somehow it was coordinated between people, Cody worked from behind while the others worked in front.

There were so many Allen was reminded of the incident with the level 4. He reached for his left hand and pulled, his sword appeared and he began to slash away at a small group of level two's and threes. There was the distant thud of Lavi's hammer as it hit the ground, then the wooshing noise of Linalee zipping through the skies, the slicing of Kanda's sword. These were all familiar two him, what wasn't was the sound of Cody's guitar echoing off the mountains.

Allen flinched as he saw an Akuma out of his peripheral vision; however it was run through by something that looked like… hair? He followed said item and stopped at Alisha. Her hair was her weapon, it would harden in to spikes and lengthen so she could stab her enemies. 'She's a parasitic?'

Then he heard something different, a snarl. Just as he was about to cut another Akuma a beast so beautiful it blinded him appeared. It was a large wolf, bright blue eyes, but what caught HIS eye was the fact that it was made completely of sharp crystal. Each detail seemed to be carved out of ice as the wolf's coat flickered between red and blue and purple. He was certain if he even touched it he would pull his hand back only to see a bloodied mess. And the reason it was bright was because it was reflecting the light of the sun into his eyes.

He glanced around, where was Emily?

* * *

A/N~ hmmm, I don't know if I'm happy with Emily's character, anyone got any suggestions? I want to hear opinions on all my OC's and the new uniforms, let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ yay, fifth chapter, and I only have 9 reviews! I just don't know how to get people to review, because people are reading, but they won't push the button and type a few words. In fact, even if you just put one word I would still be happy. Ok, so I forgot to put up last chapters reviewers so here they all are, Xox-Koneko-xoX, Chocolate and caramel, KitsuneHinote, (The) Alisha, and BlackTiger93! Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

All the exorcists stood on the landing strip that was randomly placed in the middle of the Rocky Mountains. Panting and wincing from exhaustion and newly gained wounds they all stood, tensed and waiting for the next Akuma to come. After ten minutes of silence they all relaxed.

Lavi leaned on his hammer with a sigh, he glanced at the others. Alisha was dusting her hands off and Cody was examining his guitar. Kanda stood with his back to the others like always. Linalee was sitting on the ground, catching her breath. The crystal wolf that Lavi assumed was Emily was scratching itself behind the ear. Lavi blinked, each time it moved there was a sound similar to wind chimes, like the crystals were hitting each other, causing a beautiful sound that hung in the air. Lavi looked at Allen; out all of them he seemed to be the only one not panting. He rolled his eyes and deactivated his hammer; he slipped it back into its holster.

Allen stood in front of the wolf with his head cocked in thought, "So this is what you meant…" he muttered. Emily cocked her head in return; it almost looked like she was imitating him.

There was a sudden pop and a noise that resembled falling glass and there stood Emily, a few cuts and bruises but a smile still plastered on her face.

"What type of innocence user are you?" Allen asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Equipment," she replied cheerily.

"Really?"

"Yeah, see I use these," she held up the five crystals looking at them with curiosity in her eyes, a kind of curiosity that normally isn't satisfied until the person knows exactly how it works.

"I see, but how do you get into the wolf form?" he asked as he leaned over examining the crystals.

"They kind of encircle me and grow into the form…" she said softly.

Allen blinked and looked at her questioningly, a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you talking so low?"

"Because their sleeping," she whispered logically while pointing to the crystals with her other hand.

Allen looked out her for a while before he made a noise, at first Emily thought he was choking, but then it turned into a fit of laughter and she blinked at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked after putting the crystals away, as if she was afraid he would hurt their feelings. She now stood with her hands on her hips with an angry pout on her face.

"I'm sorry," be began through his laughter, "It was just so cute."

Cody looked up from where he was examining his guitar with a glare.

Allen froze as he felt like he was being watched, for some reason he thought of Komui. He turned slowly to look behind him and twitched, there was Cody, glaring at him and holding his guitar in a threatening manner.

"Cody, what did I say about hitting people with the guitar?!" Emily shouted.

Cody flinched and lowered the guitar with nervous laughter. The others sweat dropped; they could already see how this trip was going to go.

The group was interrupted by a finder who pulled up in a white Limo. He stepped out and bowed to them. Apparently they had been warned that a large group of exorcists were heading down.

Emily and Alisha stared at the vehicles with watery puppy eyes. It was like a dream come true.

"I finally get to ride in a Limo!" Emily shouted, Alisha was right behind her as they dashed off towards the white vehicle, completely forgetting their stuff.

Allen chuckled, the others joining in and laughing at the two girls. Soon they were all relaxing in the spacious car and the air was filled with laughter as the group swapped stories and brought up funny memories.

Cody chuckled as another memory was brought up, "Emmy, remember that time when your mom caught feeding the fried chicken at the 4th of July barbeque to the alligator in the lake? She was so afraid it was going to eat you," Emily burst out into a fit of giggles. Both Cody and Emily were rolling on the floor of the limo in a fit of laughter. Linalee giggled and Allen sweat dropped nervously.

"And then, and then," Cody started through his laughter, "she found you feeding that bear." Their laughter redoubled and once again.

"Oi, Allen, remember that one time we almost got eaten by Kuro-chan's plants," Lavi added. Emily blinked and looked over at Allen.

"What kind of plants?" she asked him.

"They were big and man eating, the only way you were safe around them was if you showed affection towards them," Allen explained while clapping his two hands together like an alligator.

So while Kanda sat at the back staring out the window, the others continued their conversation. It was nice, and it felt like they were really getting to know each other, and soon it was beginning to feel like they were the best of friends.

"I don't see why Emily only has Cody as a friend, she seems like a damn good person to me," Lavi commented. Emily looked up and hunched her shoulders from where she sat on the floor. The others fell silent as an awkward silence enveloped them.

"Jealousy," Cody stated dryly as he unwrapped another lollipop. The others looked at him with a questioning in their eyes.

"What are they jealous of?" Linalee asked.

"You guys know how it is, your family was killed by Akuma and you've all suffered some kind of hardship that you had to get through to become an Exorcist, and they say it's because God loves you. Well, Emily didn't have any of that, her family is still alive and kicking, the only sadness she's faced is moving away from them. I've been thinking about it for a while now, if the ones that suffer are His loved ones; then does that mean she's hated?" Cody sighed and closed his eyes. He was laying on one of the seats, his hands behind his head.

"So they alienated her and looked at her like she was a piece of dirt because she wasn't 'Loved'," Cody patted Emily on the head. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed.

"I'm the spoiled one," she said confidently, it broke the awkward silence and the others smiled in approval. They were happy that she had a good past, because of that; she remained an open minded and kind person.

Emily fidgeted in the silence that followed as every one drifted into their own thoughts, she watched as Lavi's face went from carefree to neutral and as Linalee smiled a sad smile. Allen was gazing down at her, but he wasn't at the same time, as if he were day dreaming, his eyes loosing their happy gleam.

The limo stopped at a red light and Emily made her way to the front where Alisha sat, she slid open the door the separated them from the Finder driving the limo.

"Can you turn the radio on?"

The finder looked up in surprise, "Of course!"

He turned it of and fiddled with the knob until Emily told him to stop and that this station would do.

When she went back and sat down on the floor a light tune followed her and a man's voice floated over.

"Here's a little song I wrote~

You might want to sing it note for note~

Don't worry, be happy~

In every life we have some trouble~

But when you worry you make it double~

Don't worry, be happy~"

Emily smiled as the others seemed to perk up. Lavi laughed at the irony that she had found the song just at the right moment. Allen smiled again.

"Don't you just love music?!" Emily said with a grin on her face.

Once again the mood lightened and they were talking, and amongst all of their chattering some one asked the logical question, "Where are we going?"

* * *

Some two hours later they found themselves at a very large house, 12 bedrooms, large. Lavi and Emily were running around the house, exploring and letting curiosity rule them.

"Is this where were staying?" Alisha asked Cody. The general shrugged and heaved his bag upstairs.

"Guess so," was his reply.

So the Order had a couple million dollars to spend here and there, it's just pocket change. Truthfully, the Order was the wealthiest business in the world, if you wanted to make a lot of money, people either told you to become a celebrity, or work for the Order.

The house was only two stories and was centered around a large room just behind the grand staircase. There was a large TV on one wall and it was surrounded by the 'biggest couch in the universe!' At least, that's what Emily believed. The couch was a half circle and was covered in so many plush pillows that they could cover the entire floor with them all. Lavi loved these pillows because they were very big, and when you sat on them you sunk into them, like a cloud.

So the first thing they all did was a pick a bed room and then they all gathered in the living room.

"Movie night!" Alisha and Emily cried. They were both in their pajamas since it was 8 o'clock already. Alisha in black shorts and a tank-top and Emily in her Jack Skellington pajama bottoms and a black sweater that was way too big for her.

The majority of the exorcists blinked in confusion while Cody grinned. He stood and pulled open the large cabinet under the TV and all three stared in aw at the hundreds of DVDs that were there.

"What movie should we watch?" Alisha asked.

"I vote for a horror movie," Cody said.

Both Emily and Alisha crossed their arms to make an X. "No way!"

"I vote comedy," Alisha said.

The four time travelers looked on in confusion at what they were talking about. But they resigned to wait and find out rather than interrupt them and risk being pulled into the complicated conversation.

"How about…this one!" Emily stood and held up a movie triumphantly. On the front cover the word "Vanhellsing" was shown.

"I'm not gonna watch some movie about an old guy who kills vampires," Alisha said.

"This is the new one! The one with Hugh!" Emily replied.

" Really?! Sweet," Alisha replied.

"Hey guys…" Cody called half heartedly.

"Go get snacks!" Both Emily and Alisha rounded on him, their fingers pointed at him and a glare on both their faces. They were ordering him to do it. Cody sighed and slumped off to the full kitchen.

Emily put the movie and both girls ran and jumped onto the couch in excitement.

In order it was Kanda, Linalee, Cody, Allen, Emily, Alisha, and then Lavi. So after a quick explanation on what a movie was and a clueless glance shared between the future exorcists when Lavi asked how it worked, they all settled in with their snacks and junk food and watched the movie. All lights were turned off and every one covered up in blankets…except for Kanda, he just sat there, looking pissed off…like usual.

At some point in the movie Vanhellsing sprayed the girl in the face with sleeping spray and Emily had giggled and said, "I wouldn't mind being in her position,' and Alisha had laughed. Allen had blushed and glanced down at her with a new light, so she wasn't totally immature.

Later, they all had to admit that it felt good to just lie around and enjoy a good movie. They decided to start looking for the innocence tomorrow when it was light out and easier to navigate through the town.

So as movie after movie was watched the others began to nod off. The only ones up at the moment were Cody, Allen, Emily, and Kanda (because he's just weird like that, really, has anyone seen him sleeping??)

At the moment they were watching the movie "He's just not that into you," only because it was Emily's turn to pick a movie. While the guys watched the movie trying to LOOK bored, Emily was watching avidly while munching on popcorn.

Kanda stood and with a sigh finally left and went to his room. Emily blinked and glanced around, Lavi and Alisha were leaning against each other, her head on his shoulder and his on top of her head. Linalee had a blanket pulled over her and was using one of the pillows to lay her head on. Cody was slowly drifting off; when he finally did close his eyes he was sprawled out in an awkward position between Linalee and Allen. Allen was still wide awake, enjoying the movie, but Emily figured it was just because the whole concept of a movie was new to him.

* * *

After a while even they fell asleep and it wasn't long after the sun began to rise, signaling that it was time for every one to get their asses up and start working. The first person up was Kanda, and as he was walking past the living room to head for the backyard for some long desired training, he froze, there on the couch, Emily and Allen were laying together, it would have been cute to anyone else but Kanda.

"Che," he walked away, maybe having the crap beaten out of him buy Cody would make him less annoying. He continued on his way to the backyard.

It was true, Allen was laying on his back, his head propped up with pillows while Emily lay, curled up, between the couch and him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her, not very innocent in Allen's case.

When Allen opened his eyes around 11 am, it was too the sight of a very pissed off Cody, once again holding his guitar in a threatening manner over his head.

Allen blinked in confusion before his eyes widened in surprise and fear, "It's not what it looks like!" he cried, raising his arms in surrender.

"My ass it isn't!" Cody growled. Allen jumped off the couch and ran, Cody following after him, shouting and cursing all the way. The others soon woke and glanced around, wondering what was going on. Emily sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. When Allen ran through the living room, jumping over the couch with an enraged Cody following Emily blinked before getting up to follow. Sadly, she tripped over a pillow and hit the floor face first, but when she got up she tripped over a blanket. The others sweat dropped at her clumsy attempts to follow.

When, after tripping over several more things and injuring various body parts, she finally ran after them in a hurry crying, "I told you not to hit people with it!" and "Leave him alone Cody!"

The three who were left on the couch sweat dropped. Allen somehow managed to jump onto the top of a book case in the living room off of the balcony that looked over said room from the second floor. He stood their panting for some time before Cody found him. Emily just managed to pull him back. After that things started to settle down, mainly because both boys (notice how Cody is included as a boy when he's 25) noticed that Emily's nose was bleeding. The other three immediately had mini flash backs to Emily's attempt to follow and she fell face first onto the floor.

When she was pulled into the kitchen by Alisha and Linalee to clean her up Allen apologized several times. Cody just glared at Allen, the boy sweat dropped.

'I think I just made a mortal enemy,' he thought with a sigh.

Emily sat on the counter with two wads of tissue stuck up each nostril.

"It's ok Allen, he's just an over protective master," Allen smiled at her as she tried to console him in a stuffy voice.

"I understand," he said, "I know someone just like him." He smiled at fond memories and gazed out the window in thought.

"We should make breakfast!" Allen chuckled at her voice, it sounded like she had a cold. His stomach felt that, once again, it should make its presence known, and growled.

* * *

It took three people to make breakfast for all of them; oddly enough it was all the girls that were cooking. Linalee smiled and went along with it, while Alisha kept muttering under her breath and it sounded something like "All men are sexist bastards."

The Order had already thought of Allen, so there were actually four refrigerators in the large kitchen. Each one crammed full with all kinds of food.

Linalee stood over the oven, watching a batch of hash browns cook. When she looked over the slowly growing mountain of eggs, she blinked.

"These eggs have shells in them," she glanced over at Emily who had hunched her shoulders. "Emily?"

The girl turned to her, anime tears running down her face, she sniffled, "I'm sorry!" She cried. Alisha looked up from the bacon she was frying and scanned the eggs.

"How about we have fried eggs instead of scrambled," she offered halfheartedly. Linalee nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Here Emily, why don't you make some orange juice!" Linalee pushed the orange squeezing contraption in front of her and handed her an orange. Sniffling still, Emily squeezed the oranges.

So when Alisha was done she cracked more eggs into the pan with the bacon grease still in it.

"That doesn't look to healthy," Linalee commented.

"Well, do you want healthy food, or food you can actually swallow without gagging?" Alisha asked. Linalee blinked but said nothing else as the eggs fried in the grease. So for 45 minutes they cooked as much food as possible, Linalee warning Alisha on how much Allen could eat while Emily, off to her right nodded while still squeezing orange juice. They seemed to forget that Alisha herself was a parasitic as well.

They set the obnoxiously large table and placed all the food they could fit on it. Strangely enough, what took up most of the table were all the glasses of orange juice Emily had filled.

* * *

Allen stood in his room; he was pulling on a pair of black and white checkered Vans that Emily had forcefully bought for him. The black shirt and grey jeans that he had bought weren't exactly his style, but then again, his style had died out a few decades ago. He sighed and brushed off his new shirt. He looked at himself in the full body mirror that hung on his wall. It would have to do for today, he'd be in his uniform most of the time anyways. He glanced down at his white gloves with a thoughtful expression before he pulled them on.

When he walked down the steps of the grand staircase he could hear the sounds of fighting. He walked into the living room, glancing around; he found Cody and Lavi playing a video game. The entire concept confused him, but to some people he guessed it was simple and addicting because they had been at it for a while now.

Allen sweat dropped and walked on into the dining room. The table was packed full with food. It was his dream, come true.

"Emily, go tell everyone breakfast is ready," Alisha called from the kitchen to Emily who was currently placing the utensils on the table. She blinked and looked at Allen who had just come in before taking a deep breath.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" She shouted. Allen covered his ears just in time.

Lavi and Cody burst in, racing for the head seat. While they were fighting over it Kanda came in through the back door, a thin layer of sweat could be seen on his skin. Allen took a seat at random and Emily sat across from him. Alisha and Linalee came from the kitchen with napkins and soon they were all eating.

* * *

"Kanda smells!" Emily complained. Said samurai glared in her direction, his fingers twitching as if to grab his sword.

"Honestly, even I'm losing my appetite," Allen said while picking up his napkin.

Lavi laughed from where he sat next to Alisha. Alisha glanced at him and he shut his mouth and turned back to his food with a pout.

As the meal continued Lavi couldn't help but notice something that the girls seemed to be ignoring and Allen was too focused on his food to notice.

"Why's there so much orange juice?"

* * *

A/N~ Yup, Emily made to much orange juice. Hmmm, not much to say for this one, but please review!


End file.
